Take me Home, country roads
by mIlcA CaLl
Summary: O.Sh. El retorno al hogar, después de años de distancia puede tener sorpresas. "Las montañas, el río y los bosques solo me recordaban que debía volver a ti"


**Los personajes... en su mayoría, son de S.M... el resto... son de mi Autoría...**

_SE PROHÍBE LA COPIA TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA HISTORIA... está registrada para mayor seguridad..._

**_Siempre me ha gustado la música "Country", y pienso que es mi conexión especial con JASPER. Hoy, mientras escuchaba "Take me Home, country roads" de Jhon Denver... mi mente se dejó llevar por la melodía... y porque cada vez que la escucho, pienso en el Capitán Whitlock!_**

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a FER BERMEO y a mi MICH... por los nombres... BESOS HERMOSAS...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Este . va con todo mi amor, a las dos amantes de JASPER más grandes y locas que conozco... NENYS &amp; FRANCISCA!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Take my home, country road.<strong>

Los árboles a la orilla del camino pasaban de forma veloz ante sus ojos, pero en el fondo esas enormes montañas con sus picos nevados y con espeso follaje en sus laderas acompañaban el viaje hace varios kilómetros.

No había día en que no recordara el verde de los árboles, el olor de la grama húmeda bajo sus pies; los distintos tonos de la piedra de las montañas de los Apalaches al ser bañadas por los rayos del sol de la mañana.

Tampoco podía olvida ese ultimo baile en medio de la pérgola blanca recién pintada. Las estrellas enmarcaban el fino y elegante perfil de su chica. Los cadenciosos movimientos de ese pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo aun causaban estragos en su interior. Recordaba como se veía su pelo ondeando tras su espalda al cabalgar sobre la yegua que el domó especialmente para ella, y casi podía oír el sonido que emitía su cabellera al ser liberada del sombrero característico de los sureños.

Él se fue pensando en otorgarle una mejor vida, una mejor opción. Pero estando en medio de la selva, eludiendo balas y temiendo por su vida y la de sus compañeros a cada instante solo permitieron que el sea conciente de una cosa, y esa era que no podía vivir lejos de su chica.

- Señor, aquí es su parada –le habló el chofer del autobús. El tomó lo único que llevaba consigo. Su sombrero vaquero y un pequeño bolso de mano. Lo demás, solo dependía de la mujer a la que volvía. Todo el resto de su vida dependía de eso.

Plantó sus botas en mitad de la calle secundaría y se internó en la polvorienta pista flanqueada de inmensos álamos. Mientras caminaba, recordó la vez que la conoció, hace ya toda una vida. Ella estaba de pié en las escaleras de roble bañado en resina; tomaba la mano de su padre, el reverendo recién llegado al sur. Ella con un vestido blanco, que parecía que flotaba junto a su figura saludaba a cada uno de los feligreses que llegaban a la reunión dominical. Recordó esa esplendida sonrisa sin los dientes delanteros, recordó esa nariz respingona que se elevaba cuando estaba feliz y sus hermosos bucles reunidos en una cinta tan blanca como su alma.

Dejó de lado los álamos, para dar paso a un camino rodeado de largos y extensos campos plantados. Rubias espigas ondeaban al pasar el viento entre sus tallos y el rumor suave de los grillos era la banda sonora de su retorno. Siguió recordando sus primeras veces. La primera vez que la besó bajo el sauce a la orilla del arroyo al que solían ir a nadar, fue también la primera vez que le dijo que la quería como algo más que una amiga de travesuras. La primera vez que la llamó novia, fue la primera vez que ella le dijo que lo amaba. Y la primera vez que él fue un hombre completo, fue también esa primera vez que ella dejó la candidez de la niñez y pasó a ser la mujer de su amado.

A medida que en el horizonte comenzaba a asomar el techo de tejas rojas, el trajo al presente cada una de las veces que sus cuerpos se entregaron a la pasión y terminaron mirando su ropa amontonada en el suelo de la camioneta en vez de observar las estrellas, aunque de todas formas ella siempre le decía que alcanzaba el cielo a su lado.

La recordó caminando por el pasillo angosto de la iglesia, con el vestido de su difunta madre; con un ramo de Gardenias entre las manos; una sonrisa amplia en los labios y unas tímidas lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos grises, enormes, brillantes y felices. No recordaba las palabras de su suegro al casarlos, ni los votos improvisados… solo era capaz de oír aun el "Si, quiero" de su hermosa chica, y de esa forma transformarse en su esposa.

Fueron momentos felices. Los más felices de toda su vida. Los días no eran suficientemente claros para compararse a la brillante sonrisa de su esposa, ni las noches eran lo suficientemente largas para demostrarle todo lo que amaba de ella. Tres mese, solo tres meses logró vivir en el cielo hasta que la cruda realidad les golpeara. El tuvo que ir a pelear en una guerra que no era suya, que no representaba sus ideales, pero que aun así era parte de lo que como chico sureño debía hacer.

Ahora que ya estaba parado frente a la casa en ese rancho en el que invirtió lo que tenía y lo que no, recordó las palabras de su mujer al momento de marchar.

- Cariño… no lo hagas –le dijo ella con sus alegre voz, ahora apagada por el miedo y la incertidumbre.

- Voy a regresar cariño, te prometo que lo haré –le respondió él, confiando plenamente en que no podría hacer otra cosa que no sea retornar a su chica.

- Debes volver a mi Jasper.

Y esa era ciertamente la promesa que lo mantuvo con vida en medio del campo de batalla. Venía pensando en un discurso, pero tarde recordó que los vaqueros no son dados a las palabras, más que para lo necesario. Pero el era un vaquero, y lo que no les salía hablando, les salía bailando una buena canción. Se arregló bien el sombrero y se enderezó la corbata de bolo. Observo sus botas y a pesar de que trató no levantar tanto polvo con la caminata, aún así su calzado no estaba presentable, por lo que sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y limpio la suciedad. Respiró profundamente, se adelantó. Subió los escalones y cruzó el porche hasta llegar a tocar la puerta color rojo. Después de los tres golpes, retrocedió hasta quedar en las piedras de la entrada. De pie, esperando y rogando por que su amada volviera a verle a pesar de los casi 3 años lejos del hogar.

Unos suaves pasitos se escucharon venir por el corredor. Escuchó como trataban de girar el picaporte de la puerta y después de algunos intentos lograr descorrer el cerrojo. Una pequeña mata de pelo rubio rizado asomo por el quicio de la puerta. Una pequeña cabeza seguida de un pequeño cuerpo de un niño de no más de tres años se apoderó del paisaje. Una carita que le resultaba tan familiar lo miraba sorprendido.

- Camero, cariño mamá debe abrir la puerta –escuchó el sonido de su Alice venir de detrás del pequeño. El niño rió y salió corriendo para esconderse tras sus piernas y agarrarse firmemente de su pantalón.

La mujer llegó hasta el portal y sus ojos se abrieron. Su mandíbula cedió y pequeños movimientos de su cabeza hacia las veces de un "no". Lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus marfileñas mejillas y sus manos se cerraron en muños a los lados de su cadera. Un profundo sollozo salió de su boca y grito con fuerzas.

- ¡JASPER! –y corrió a tirarse a los brazos de su esposo, quien la alzó en el vuelo y la sentó en su cadera.

Alice se tomó con fuerzas de su cuello, y dejó que sus lágrimas bañaran a su amor. Jasper no lo notó hasta que ella misma enjugó con sus dedos sus lágrimas. Ella lo observó, miró cada detalle de su rostro. Pasó por alto las cicatrices de años de luchas descarnadas y heridas de sobrevivencia. Se centró en ese par de ojos azules que conocía desde que era niña. En ese hermoso rostro que hace ya tantos años le digiera que la amaba. Recorrió con sus dedos esas manos fuertes y ásperas de tanto trabajar y labrar la tierra, las mismas manos que hace algunos años descubrieran los secretos que su cuerpo de niña había dejado convertirse en curvas de un cuerpo de mujer bajo su toque. Su cabello rubio seguía lleno de ondas y con esa suavidad tan característica; seguía oliendo a él. A ese olor a campo, tierra húmeda y hojas de abeto.

Acercó sus labios y dejó que ellos exploraran los de su esposa. Seguían siendo subes y dulces. Seguían siendo los que él había probado por primera vez, él era el único quien había sido dueño de su boca y de todo lo que ella era. No se sentía menos hombre al decir que solo Alice había sido su amante, sentía ser el hombre más afortunado del mundo. De que servía la experiencia en comparación a lo que el encontraba en su Alice cada día.

- Regresaste a mi –le dijo su chica- volviste a casa Jasper… –el nudo que tenía en la garganta no le dejó decir más palabras.

- Como lo prometí cariño. Aquí estoy para no irme jamás –y tomó una vez más su boca con sus labios, para recibir más aliento a su vida que fue solo media vida durante los últimos años- Ya no estarás más sola mi vida.

Alice observó su rostro, bajó de su cadera y estiró la mano al niño que con sus manitos en la cara miraba entre sus deditos la escena para nada habitual en su mami. Cameron tomó la mano de Alice y se refugió en sus costado, observando con curiosidad a ese hombre que mami besaba en los labios.

- Creo, que me dejaste una más que gratificante compañía Jasper… te presento a Cameron Dewey Whitlock, tu hijo –el niño abrió sus manitos y miró expectante la reacción de su padre. Al fin podía conocerlo, mami siempre le decía que el estaba cazando una tropilla de caballos salvajes para traer una para el. Ahora veía que eso que tanto le decía su mami de que el era igualito a su padre era verdad, a pesar de que a los tres años no era mucho lo que podía comprender.

Jasper solo estiró los brazos y atrajo a su pequeño a su regazo. Lo abrazó fuerte y espiró la esencia de su hijo. Dejó que ese olor quedara grabado en su subconsciente. No puedo hablar, su garganta era un tubo cerrado herméticamente, la lengua le pesaba, y por más que trataba, esas lágrimas gruesas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos. Acercó a su mujer y tarareó para ellos una canción, la canción que lo acompañó durante sus días de ausencia, cuando solo soñaba con volver a Virginia, mirar la enormidad de los Apalaches, los ríos extensos, los bosques y sus hermosos caballos.

Se mecieron hasta que su garganta no pudo proferir sonido alguno, cuando el cielo se tiñó de negro y millones de estrellas comenzaron a danzar por el cielo. Sintió el cuerpo tibio de su Alice pegado otra vez al suyo, y supo que estaba de vuelta en casa.

* * *

><p>En mi PROFILE puede encontrar el enlace a la canción...<p>

R.R... no me enojo..!


End file.
